Part of Me
by Katniss-Will-Drown-Your-Cat
Summary: Modern Day AU and maybe OOC. Katniss goes to her first year of Capitol University, the college of her dreams. But will someone from her past return and make it unbearable? Will Katniss fall for this blonde again?
1. Train Ride

**Haiiii! I'm making a new story...I will still be continuing my other stories but until I get out of my writer's block, then I'll be writing this new one! ****So...I don't really know but an idea popped into my head. I'm not sure if it's original or not but yeah...**

**Modern Day and maybe OOC characters. It's about Cato and Katniss. Katniss goes to her first year of Capitol University, the college of her dreams. But will someone from her past return and make it unbearable? It has been about 2 years since Katniss has talked to Cato Greene, her best friend since 13 and boyfriend at 15 until Cato rudely dumped her for the school's slut Glimmer Glitterwax in the 11th grade. Will Katniss fall for Cato again?**

**This chapter does not have Cato yet. Until the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. Derp. :-]**

* * *

"Katniss! Hurry up or you'll be late for the train!" Katniss's fourteen year old sister yell up the stairs.

"Almost finished!" Katniss yelled back while shoving her outfits into the suitcase. Today the eighteen year old is going to be attending Capitol University in California, the best college there is in the country where all the students with the highest potential gets to attend, but rich or not you need a scholarship. Katniss was anxious and nervous because this was the college of her dreams and she, the lucky one got picked to attend.

Her father had also received a scholarship to attend this college at her age. He was at the top of his class and got to graduate early. After he graduated, he became something called an astronaut that went into space. But something tragic happened that caused her to have nightmares every night. **(A/N: Will be explained in future chapters)**

Katniss ran down the staircases as quick as her long legs could carry her all the way to Prim.

"Aw Prim I'll miss you." Katniss pulled her sister into a tight lasting hug.

"I'll miss you too Katniss but I can take care of myself. I'm fourteen for godsakes. " Prim giggled and pulled away.

"Okay tell mom I love her. I'll see you in a few months." Katniss said with a sad smile. She's excited to go to the university but she would miss her sister dearly. Katniss kissed Prim's forehead and started to sprint towards the door but Prim quickly stopped her.

"Wait Katniss! Take this to remember me." Prim placed a gold mockingjay pin into Katniss's hand. This pin is made of pure gold, not fake or copper, but pure and it made Katniss wonder how she afforded it.

As if Prim was reading her mind she said "Greasy Sae gave it to me! Now go!" Prim practically pushes her sister to the door.

* * *

As Effie Katniss's escort to the school, ushered her into the train Katniss couldn't help but admire the whole room. She escpecially loved the fancy crystal chandeliers that hung above the polished mahogany tables.

There were also a few other people from Georgia who are going to the university with her. She recongnized some of her friends, they were Madge, Gale, Peeta, Johanna, Clove, Finnick and Annie. She walked over to Clove and put her hands over her eyes.

Clove took out the knife she hid in her boots instantly. "Whoever is covering my eyes you better let go or you will get a knife in the chest." she hissed while the others sniggered.

"Chill Clove. It's Katniss!" Katniss's hands left Clove's eyes.

"Katniss!" Clove yelled in surprise.

"Katnisssssss!" Madge pulled Katniss into a tight hug.

"Catnip!" Gale greeted

"Kit Kat!" Finnick embraced her and gave Katniss a squeeze.

"Candy!" Peeta waved **(Kit Kat is a candy)**

"So all I get of a greeting is pet names?" She cross her arms over her chest.

"Katniss! How are you!" Annie squeezed her cheeks and after she let go Katniss rubbed her numb cheeks.

"See! That's a greeting." Katniss smiled warmly at Annie. Annie was a very nice girl that sometimes isn't very stable but they still love her.

"Guess what!" Annie squealed excitedly. It's very usual to see Annie cheerful and jumpy everyday.

Katniss arched an eyebrow at Annie, curious to what she's happy about today.

"I'm going to the same college as you guys! Isn't that great?" Annie exclaimed. Johanna rolled her eyes at the obvious. This train only had one destination. To Capitol University and if you're on it, it means you are attending the school.

"Oh and Katniss!" Annie whispered while pulling Katniss to a dark corner.

"Yes Annie?"

Annie grinned before saying, "I think Finnick likes you!"

"What?" Katniss became flustered. There was no way Finnick Odair, thee Finnick Odair liked Katniss Everdeen. There were millions of other girls who he could pick.

"You heard me." Annie smirked

"You think." She replied casually

"He told me before we went on this train that he couldn't wait to see YOU and his friends." Annie jumped out and down. "He likes you!" With that she left a gaping Katniss to go back to her friends.

Katniss doubted Finnick likes her. No way. They're only friends.

* * *

When they arrived at the university, Katniss and the girls went to the front desk for dorm keys. They found out that Katniss would be rooming with Johanna, Clove with Madge and Annie with a girl named Delly who is also Peeta's best friend. Did they not see her on the train? She's usually bubbly when she see's her friends, like Annie. Maybe they'd get along.

"So who's your dorm mate?" Clove asked the boys.

"I got the baker." Finnick nudged Peeta.

"I got a person named Cato Greene." Gale said in a bored tone.

* * *

Did he just say Cato? My eyes widen in fear and so do all my other friends except for Gale who doesn't know who he is. Cato goes to this school? No. That's not possible because Cato used to be the stupidest person in high school. He couldn't have been accepted. No.

If I happen to run into him while going to this university then I'll lose it. I hate Cato. I hate him. I used to think we were friends but that was over a long time ago.

"Who's Cato and why are your eyes so big?" Gale asked confused.

My friends all look at me to see if I would tell Gale. I sigh before reluctantly telling him the whole story.

"Cato Greene was well...used to be my bestfriend and boyfriend. Best friend since 13 and boyfriend since 15 until Cato dumped me rudely in the 11th grade for the school's whore Glimmer Glitterwax. "

Gale scoffs. "He dumped you for a girl named Glimmer Glitterwax?"

I nod and continue. "You know why it's so rude? When he dumped me he said 'Look babe I'm dumping you cause I found someone else who's hotter and better than you. You're just a loser and the only reason I was ever your best friend and boyfriend because I saw how desperate you were and I said what the hell, some charity wouldn't hurt.' And the he told me to get out of his face. They even made out right in front of my face for proof! You know what made me hurt even more? He had a bored careless expression on his face and when I started to cry, he smirked at me! I was so stupid for ever falling for him. But that was also the same moment I became friends with these people." I smile at my friends while trying to keep in my tears. Finnick steps foward to wipe away the ones that got away. Thank you, I mouthed. He nodded at me.

"What a bastard. I can't wait to room with him to kick his ass." Gale growled.

I laugh lightly at his protectiveness. "I hope you do."

"I'm serious." Gale grinned.

Then everyone started laughing and Finnick drapped his arm around my shoulders in a friendly way.

But it died down afterwards when we saw him. Finnick tightened his grip on my shoulders.

It's him. The heartbreaker. That Bastard Cato.

* * *

**Is this a good idea? Should I continue?**

**I'll explain about Kat's dad in future chapters. **

**Also check out my other story Titanium and Review. ^.^**


	2. Lunch Room

**Hey! I'm updating while watching the Olympics...so this chapter might be short! Yay go beach volleyball, swimming, rowing, diving, and GYMNASTICS! :DD**

**Here we go in Kat's POV! :) Katniss will be singing! Yay! **

**Be positive! GO USA!**

* * *

Cato.

Don't stare Katniss. Don't stare. Look away before he notices you. NOW. But I can't take my eyes away from him. He's still so handsome but he's still the guy I loathe.

Fuck. He caught me staring and a smirk slips on his lips. I look up at Finnick and see him glaring at Cato. I shake his arm and he looks down at me.

"Lets go before he comes."

He nods and we all head to our dorms. Luckily, me and Johanna's dorm is right next to Finnick and Peeta's. The others are farther away but in the same hallway because this is our first year here.

After me and Johanna unpack we walk over to the boys' room.

"You guys wanna go grab a snack to eat? We'll get the others too." I say

"Nah it's okay." After Finnick says that, his stomach growls and we chuckle. "Maybe a little wouldn't hurt."

Soon all of us are walking to the cafeteria. When we enter the first thing I see is a big stage decorated with purple curtains with gems on it and wooden floors. Pretty nice for a college. I mean this is Capitol University we are talking about. So you get live entertainment while eating. It's a very modern cafeteria. Right now on the stage are some people singing, probably college students. They're not bad but not good either.

We all walk to the food line and grab our trays. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cato smirking at me again and it's getting annoying! How am I supposed to forget him when he's looking at me every second?

What's worst is that he is walking to me now. Wait what? He's walking towards ME. Maybe he's just grabbing a napkin or something. But this is making me nervous. Please don't talk to me Cato. Please.

"Hey Kitty Kat." and that's the last straw. I scowl darkly at him. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to see you ever again?"

"0 because I am attending this school so it's not weird to see you everyday. Duh Kat." he remarks.

"Why are you talking to me?" I growl at him.

"Can't I say hi to the freak?" his voice slightly squeaks at the end.

"Come on Kat." Finnick says softly. Cato suddenly notices him and his glare turns intimidating. If looks could kill.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice booms. I also noticed that there is no more singing in the background. "That was Haley and Sal. Let's give them a hand!" People lightly applaud and the two bow gracefully.

"Who wants to go next?" the man asks. People continue to talk amongst themselves and no one offers to sing.

"Come on!" he frowns. "Don't be shy!" The man scans the room after a few seconds, his eyes immediately land on me.

He lifts his finger to point at me. "You young lady!"

I look around, hoping he was pointing at someone else but he walks down to take my hand and tugs me towards the stage.

I laugh nervously. "No, please. I'm not a good singer."

Finnick interjects. "Yes you are Kat! Go!"

The man pushes me towards the mic and I stumble a bit. I bite my lip and think of a song. The man watches me closely to make sure I don't run.

Ah hah! I have an idea to tell Cato how I feel about him. I walk over and whisper to the band the song I want them to play.

"Ah hem. Hello fellow colleagues. I am going to sing a song that will be dedicated to Cato Greene right there." I point to Cato at the table right in front of the stage. I glare at him.

And I start singing...

State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!  
By the way...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that...

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

When I finish everyone claps and whistles, the most comming from my friends. Then Finnick runs up to me and tells me how great I sung.

"Thank yo-"

But I don't have time to finish because Finnick crashes his lips onto mine.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but at least it's a chapter! Review! This song was by Taylor Swift Picture to Burn.**

**Again go US gymnasts and beach volleyball! My favorite sports but sadly I don't play them..**

***Cheers***

**c:**


	3. A Jealous Cato

**Yes! Another chapter! It's true you are not seeing things. **

**Infinity Motion- You can't tie me to a chair because I already updated! ;P**

**BFCL- This chapter will answer your questions about Cato/Glimmer**

**sidda7- Maybe Gale will...**

**catnissxoforever- It's lunch and you get live entertainment. Isn't that great?**

**TheHungerGamesFan11- Yes Finnick/Katniss first and then Cato/Katniss. c:**

**InLoveWithHG-Here's chapter 3 in Cato's POV! **

* * *

**Cato POV**

I glare at Finnick, who became my ex-bestfriend right after I broke up with Katniss. I knew he had a crush on her and after I dumped her with my hurtful words, I knew our friendship would be over. That's how much he cares for Katniss while I just act like a jerk after 5 years of being best friends with her.

While we have our glaring contest, a man appears in front of Katniss and pushes her toward the stage. Finnick suggests she's a good singer. She is accually. I better take a seat for this. I sit at the table right in front of the stage and put both my hands under my chin forming a 'v' shape.

Before she begins she tells the whole cafeteria that the song is going to be dedicated to me. That isn't good because I know she is going to sing a song based on our relationship.

And I'm right...

...

I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me (Please I'm not that obsessed with myself.)

So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy (I will not.)

...

That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay! (Did she really tell people I'm gay?)

...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck (I have a pick up truck...)

...

You never let me drive (I don't let anyone drive...)

...

You're a redneck heartbreak (Fine. That is true but it's for a reason.)

...

Who's really bad at lying (If only you knew.)

...

So watch me strike a match, On all my wasted time (It won't be wasted for long.)

...

As far as I'm concerned you're, Just another picture to burn (Great now she think's I'm like every other stupid jerks.)

...

There's nothing stopping me, From going out with all of your best friends (Now that just hurts. Did she go out with Finnick?)

...

And if you come around saying sorry to me (Soon.)

...

My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be (She must be emotional at this part because her dad isn't really alive...)

...

And if you're missing me, (Maybe?)

...

You'd better keep it to yourself (Never.)

...

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

I would have been clapping and whooping for her voice if the song wasn't about me. Instead of me doing it, the rest of the cafeteria does it. Some giving standing ovations and others looking at me because that song was dedicated to me. Which means the song was about ME...

I look back onto the stage just in time to see Finnick locking lips with Katniss! I think she really meant it when she said she would be going out with my best friends. What's worst is that she's kissing him back when she should be kicking him in the groin like the old Katniss!

I scowl at them hoping that they would feel it and pull away from each other. Everyone else has gotten back to eating while I must be the only one seeing this. Except maybe their friends.

Pull away! Pull away! Katniss listen to me and pull away!, I yell in my mind. As if she heard me, Katniss opens her eyes and looks at me out of the corner of her eye! She sees my angry expression and she tries to make me explode by shoving her tongue down his throat.

My fists ball up and my jaw clenches. I can hear the girls from Katniss's group giggling behind me. Just as I'm about to march up there and break them apart myself, the cook yells at them. "Hey no PDA where people are trying to eat!"

Instantly they pull away from each other and Katniss blushes furiously. I relax and walk out the room still angry and jealous.

I don't need her taunting me even more. She has moved on, onto my best friend and she permanently hates me. I get it already.

I can't believe Glimmer did that to me. She is such a bitch and I am so glad that I am more than 1000 miles away from her. Before I left I gave her the most hurtful and rudest break up ever, more than she made me give to Katniss. How she made me you ask? She threatened to kill my family. Oh please, I thought at first so I ignored her and told her no. The next day I got a phone call saying my brother got ran over by a car and is in intense care at the hospitol. Then I found out she wasn't kidding.

I never told her where I was going so I think she is searching the whole neighborhood for me at this second. Glimmer is the most desperate girl I have ever seen. Why can't she see that I despise her and her body? I mean come on everything about her is artifical and she is a complete bimbo.

I strut all the way to my room to find a brown haired grey eyed boy. He looks strong and muscular. I recongnize him as one of Katniss's best friend. This can't be good having him as a roommate.

As soon as he sees me he gives me a growl. I blink at him and walk over to my bed but he pins me to the wall.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I don't want to fight him because that would just cause more trouble between me and Katniss.

"Stay away from Katniss. You hear me?" he barks at me. I rip his hands off of me and throw them to his side. He's strong. But I'm stronger.

"I wasn't even near her today." I lie

"I would like for you to keep it that way. If I see you hurt Katniss again then you will see me and my fists again." He replies with a harsh tone. With that he walks out into the hallway. Probably going to one of his friends or Katniss...

I jump onto my bed with a grunt and fall asleep.

My dreams are always about Katniss no matter what. Today's dream is about the first time we met.

_It was during 7th grade and I was trying to find my way around the school since I just moved here. When I was about to give up looking for my class, a girl my age came to my side and said "New here?" _

_"Yup and I'm getting lost too." she giggles. It was a beautiful sound._

_"I'm Katniss Everdeen." she smiled and stuck out her hand._

_"Catpiss Evergreen? That's very...original." _

_"Katniss Everdeen! KAT-NISS EVER-DEEN!" She yelled loudly causing the entire hallway to stare at us. She had that spunk. That fire._

_I chuckle and tell her my name. "Cato Greene with an 'e' at the end of green." I said and shook her hand._

_"My favorite color is green..." she trailed off._

_"Mines is blue. Like my eyes." _

_"You have p-pretty eyes." she blushed. It's cute when she does that._

_"Thank you." _

_During the rest of the day we talked and talked during class, in the hallways, wherever we could._

_Then during lunch, we seperated because I had to get my notebook from class while she got us our lunches. We I got back I saw that she was cornered by 2 guys and no one was there to save her. _

_"C'mon Kitty, give us your lunch." One purred. _

_Katniss had wide terrifed eyes. "N-No. It's not yours."_

_"Just a bite?" The other guy petted her hair._

_"No!" she screamed and that was when I stepped in._

_"I believe she said no." I gave them my most lethal look. It worked because they flinched._

_"Whatcha gonna do pretty boy? There's two of us and, one of you." They laughed._

_While they where busy laughing their heads off, I punched one in the jaw and eye while I kicked the other hard in the groin. They groaned and fell to the floor in pain._

_Suddenly someone throws their arms around me. "Thank you Cato!" _

_"No probs Kitty Kat."_

_"Best friends forever?" she grinned happily._

_"Forever."_

That's how we met and this is how it ended. By Glimmer.

* * *

**Did I please you enough? I told you how they met and Cato POV!**

**I updated the grammer mistakes! Tell me if I miss any...**

**Review! :D Cato so jealous**

**GO US GYMNASTS!**

***Cheers***


	4. Seven Minutes of Horror

**Lalalala here I go writing another chapter... :) Thank you for all your reviews! I love them all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Thank you these special people who caused me to update quicker. c:**

**-Infernaal**

**-InLoveWithHG**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Seven Minutes of Horror**

**Katniss POV**

* * *

I was kissing Finnick and shoving my tongue down Finnick's throat to make Cato jealous when the chef yelled at us. I pulled away and blushed a deep scarlet like a tomato. At that moment Cato decides to walk out of the cafeteria. I smile a bit, at least my plan had an expected outcome.

I wonder if he's still with Glimmer. If that bitch is attending this college too than I don't think this school has high standards as I thought. But what do I care about his relationships now, I hate him. Hate. He has probably already slept with the entire female student body in the first few hours of arriving here.

We walk to our friends and I suggest we go back to my room. When we enter the room they all flop onto our beds. The boys and mine and the girls on Johanna's.

"Soo..what should we do now? Class doesn't start until tomorrow..." Clove speaks

"Lets play spin the bottle. Someone spins the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on gets to ask the spinner a question and they have to answer truthfully." Gale suggests. That's not a bad idea. As long as I don't have to spin. They all agree and we put an empty green beer bottle in the middle. I wedge myself between Finnick and Peeta. Finnick spins first and it lands on Madge. She claps excitedly and begins to think of a question.

"Okay I got one. Who was your last kiss? Other than Katniss in the cafeteria."

Finnick blushes and answers, "My mom.."

I try to hide my smirk while Johanna becomes amused and nudges him in the side. "Who knew you were a mama's boy."

"Shut up. It's Madge's turn to spin." Madge reaches out to spin the bottle and it lands on Peeta.

"So Madge...do you have a crush on Gale?"

She widens her eyes. "Gah-uh-oh-guh-NO!"

"Answer it truthfully Madge."

She gulps noticeably. "Fine maybe a little crush." she mumbles. I take a glance at Gale and see him blushing. Haha it's so funny when he blushes.

"Thank you for telling the truth." Peeta grins and spins the bottle. It lands on me.

"Lets see...Did you pack bread in your suitcases?" I ask curiously

"Yes. Yes I did."

I spin and it lands on Annie.

"So Kat...what's the most embarassing thing you have ever done? Answer honestly." I look at Johanna and see she has an evil look on her face. She knows what I'm about to say.

I close my eyes and purse my lips together. I open them again with a nervous look on my face. "Okay well, last month Johanna took me to this famous club back in Georgia. I got really drunk and I stripped bare on the stage, right in front of everyone and did a little dance." I blushed deep red like a fire truck. Everyone else snickers.

"What? That's not so emabarassing if you have an amazing body." Finnick winks. "And besides I did that once too, at home for my mommy." He grins triumphantly

I look at him with an arched eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Finnick shrugs. "I was just showing her what a great job her and my dad did at making me." Gale slaps him upside the head and everyone in the room laughs.

"Don't be too sure of yourself. You might have extra invisible toes for all you know." Gale says

Finnick pouts. "Just shut up so Annie can spin." And so she does and I'm the lucky one that got picked, again.

I sigh, "What's your dress size?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Good enough for me." I spin and it lands on "Odair!"

"Okay patient Kitty." He taps his chin, "How did your dad die? I'm sorry for asking this but I'm really curious." My eyes blur and he sees this "Okay you don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay. It's time for me to get over it. Well, my father was an astronaut. After being told on the day of his space mission that the space rocket was not exactly finished yet, my father was disappointed. They took him to a control room where they control the rockets and when he saw them his eyes lit up. He didn't see anything wrong with the rockets and they looked pretty much finished to him. So he demanded to go that day and he didn't care what they say about how something could go wrong.

Me and my mother begged him not to go, we told him outterspace could be dangerous but he reassured us that nothing would go wrong and he would be extra careful. So on that day, they sent him into space.

The lift off and first few seconds into space went so smoothly, people were surprised. It wasn't until his spacecraft exploded that the Capitol scientists knew they were right. Him and two other mission specialists blew up to pieces at precisely 4:38 PM on a Wednesday of June 15.

After my father died, my mom was stuck with me, an 11 year old grey eyed brunette and a 7 year old blue eyed blonde who was my sister. She was an awfully careless mother that left two children starving when she went into depression. It wasn't until I took on 5 jobs at one time and extra work shifts that I got them eating healthy again. I still never forgave my mother."

After I finish everyone starts applauding. "Um Okay? What's with the clapping?"

"You are so brave." Annie says and then she puts her hand over her heart. I roll my eyes at her and everyone else.

"Can we play something else?" I whine. I hate this game.

"Lets play 7 minutes in heaven!" Finnick suggests

I groan at the mention of that game, but everyone else agrees. Clove spins first and it lands on...Peeta. Peeta blushes and they go into the closet. After one minute we start hearing moans, groans, gasps, "Oh Peeta"s, "Oh Clove"s and giggling?

"Well..they still have like 5 minutes left...Finnick spin." Johanna demands.

Before I know it, we're pushed to the closet outside the room because the one inside the room is still occupied.

"You have 7 minutes." Johanna says in a sing song voice. I give her a harsh glare and she says, "Or more if you want." She smirks.

She shuts the door and now I'm alone with Finnick in this dark closet filled with towels...I'm glad it's dark so he wouldn't see my blush.

"So..." He says.

"Let's get it over with?.."

"Okay." I can see his small smile in the dark.

He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me close to him, closing the space that was between us before and I tangle my hands in his bronze hair. We stare at each other for a minute before he starts to rain kisses down my neck. I gasp at this and pull him even closer so our bodies are rubbing against each other. I can feel his smirk against my neck.

He pulls away and I become disappointed. But it quickly fades once he attacks my mouth with his. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I grant him access. We fight for dominance for about more than twenty seconds. Finnick is the one that pulls away and he moves his lips to my ear to whisper "Oh Kitty Kat. You're so demanding." He chuckles and his lips move back to my mouth.

Yes. Yes. Forget about that bastard Cato. Forget. This is the perfect way. I don't know if seven minutes passed yet, but I don't care.

Suddenly the door flies open. Me and Finnick cock our heads to the side at the same time. I smirk at the person who interruped us.

"Hello Katniss." he blinks at me. His face shows no emotion at all. I'm laughing quietly to myself because I know he is really jealous on the inside but he always know how to keep his face impassive. I know everything about him but too bad getting to know each other was all for nothing. Such a waste of I don't know 5 years?

"Why hello dear Cato." I reply calmly even though I was just caught kissing Finnick.

"Whore." he says. I flinch at his comeback. Did he just call me a whore?

"What did you say?" I inch closer to him and put on my most horrible glare that I have ever made.

He's still calm and silent.

What surprises me next is that his face comes in contact with a fist. But it wasn't my fist. I look up at Finnick with a surprised face. He just stands there, fists clenched and jaw tight.

Cato rubs his now red nose and then he claims revenge on Finnick by punching him in the jaw and next kicking his stomach causing him to crouch over. He recovers quickly and pushes Cato to the wall, hard. The both groan from recent pain.

"Stop! Stop! Cato please keep your hands to yourself." That causes Cato to push me to the ground. I cry out in pain because I landed on my wrist. I think it's badly fractured.

By pushing me to the ground that only caused Finnick to become more enraged. How can the people inside my room not hear this? Are the rooms like soundproof?

I get back on my feet just before Cato throws his last punch. But before Cato's fist connects with Finnick's face, I jump in front of him. His fist is so hard I think my face will be mutilated afterwards. I hear a crack and I fall to the floor with a loud thump. My face feels wet. I raise my good hand to my face and bring it back to see blood.

The last thing before I pass out is my friends coming out of my room, Clove and Annie coming to my side, Gale punching a hole into the wall and Johanna yelling every word from her badass vocabulary at Cato.

I may be dreaming but I also see Cato with a pain filled face and full of regret. And then he gets a harsh blow to the face from Finnick.

I black out afterwards.

* * *

**TADAH. I gave you a cliffy. It's so fun. c;**

**Warning-Cato will have childish tantrums in the future. Teheh. Also, since you guys wanted Cato to get beaten up, he did! But by Finnick, not Gale. **

**Any ideas ? I love hearing ideas too. By the way, Katnick will last for a couple more chapters. I don't know when. Until Cato confronts her at least.**

**I LIKE REVIEWS SO KEEP EM COMING. I might update again today. We'll see.**

**Love, Kato *heart***


	5. Visits

**Warning: Language (;**

** Disclaimer-I don't own the Hunger Games. Derp. c;**

* * *

**Fun. Fact.**

**Glimmer hates trees because they're not shiny!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Visits**

**Cato POV**

* * *

What the fuck just happened?

What did I just do?

What is wrong with me?

These questions are going through my head right now as I stare at my hands. I can't believe I just did that. Lets start from the beginning of how this all happened.

_I was going to the closet to get some towels because my dorm was out of it. The closet was just outside Katniss's dorm so I head over there. Then when I'm in front of it, I hear some things coming from inside. There were sounds of gasping, moaning and whispers. Ha. Looks like some idiots decided to have some fun before classes start. Just to have some fun, I decide to open the door and expose them. I plaster a mischievous smirk on my face and the door flys open. My smirk falls._

_It's Katniss and her loverboy Finnick. They have their hands all over each other. I try to hide my disgust by putting on a blank face. But that doesn't stop the word whore from comming out of my mouth._

I am such a dickhead, I didn't really mean it. I was just mad at seeing her and Finnick like that. What kind of best friend goes dating your other best friend after you dump them? Well I can't blame Katniss. After the word left my mouth, my nose became broken. That's how our fight started out.

Then I just fueled his fire even more by pushing Katniss to the ground. What made it even worst is that I broke something. Her face was the color of a red pepper and it was slicked with her blood. What the hell is wrong with me! I have become a fucking monster.

Her friends heard the fight from inside the room so they came out. After they saw the scene of a bloody Katniss on the ground and me and Finnick in fighting positions, they sent a big package of hatred towards me. Next thing I know, I recieve a punch to the face by Finnick and I pass out.

When I wake up the smell of sterile and metal enters my nose. I'm in a hospitol but I'm still wearing the same clothes. A nurse enter the room and informs me of my injuries.

"You have a broken nose and a black eye. Nothing bad really and now since you woke up you are free to go now." she says

"Was anyone else sent here at the same time as me?" I ask

"Yes indeed. A girl named Katniss Everdeen. She's down the hall in the room right next to the waiting room."

I thank her and sprint out the door only to be stopped by a doctor from entering her room.

"There is already a person in there. Please wait." he says

I give a grunt and slump down on a chair that just so happens to be right next to Finnick. His face is not even bruised, only a red mark on his jaw.

"You know this is all your fault." He snaps

"I know."

"You know how bad you hurt her?"

"I don't want to know." But he guilts me with details anyway.

"She has a fractured wrist, a temporary broken nose, swollen left eye, bruises on her face and a mild concussion. Is this how you want to start the year? By hurting her again?"

I gulp and put on a scowl. "I didn't mean to do it." I mumble

He sneers at me "Yeah right."

"I said I didn't mean to!" I stand up out of my seat furiously.

"Sit down." Peeta growls from the corner

He rolls his eyes at me. "Keep telling yourself that." This guy is getting me agitated again but I can't get in a fight with him now. He doesn't believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt her.

I sit back down and rub the sides of my head with my ringers. I try to relax but it doesn't work. I'm still giddy and anxious but not in the good way. Finally a person comes out of her room who I recall as Clove.

"She has temporary amnesia. The doctor says she won't remember until tomorrow. She isn't exacly herself right now." she says with a concerned look on her face. "I went in there and she said she doesn't know me, thought I was her sister."

I hear mummers of accussions from her friends.

"I. Want. To. Go. In." I speak up from my place.

"As hell you won't." Finnick stands up and enter her room. Before I could enter too he slams the door on my face and locks it. I bang my fist on it and give out a breath of annoyance. It's not like a was going to hurt her when I talk to her.

"Your fault." I hear again.

"What?" I turn to Clove

"Like Finnick said, this was your fault." she replies and looks up at me through her eyelashes.

"Shut the fuck up. I already know!" It was a mistake to yell at her because she pins me to the nearest wall and slips a knife out of her boot. She points the knife at my neck.

"I want to you to stay away from all of us. Especially Katniss. Drop the school, I don't care just stay away. If I catch you speaking, touching, or looking at Katniss, I will be the one that finishes the job. Not Finnick, not Gale, not Peeta, but me. Go back to that dirty whore Sparkles or something. I'll say it again. Stay. Away. From. Her. Or else your face will be unreconizable the next time I see you. Are we clear?"

I nod frantically. She releases me and puts her knife back in her boot and then she flounces off. That was not a fun talk at all. First of all, I will not stay away, second of all, I will not drop this school, third of all, she will not kill me and last of all I will NOT go back to that bitch. (Glimmer)

I sigh and walk back to my seat. I lean my head on my fist and try to sleep until Finnick comes out. But I can't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. So I put my ear to the door and listen.

"Who did this to me?" Katniss asks

"Gave you these injuries? Cato." Finnick answers

"Who's Cato?" She doesn't remember me? Good thing it's only temporary. I listen to what Finnick has to say about me and it isn't very nice of him.

"Cato is a conceited bastard who likes to play with girl's hearts. He is also the world's most selfish asshole and a monster that likes to hit people for fun." He says gruffly and I hear Katniss gasp. That whole thing is not true! Well maybe I acted like it but that is not true! Great..just great. She'll hate me even more tomorrow if she remembers.

"Finnick?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure I have to go to the little fishies room anyways." She giggles and he kisses her bandaged forehead. What the fuck? I've never heard her giggle and never have been able to make her. It sounds so innocent and happy. He walks towards me and I put my back against the wall, hoping to blend into it so he doesn't see me when he exits. Luckly he doesn't and walks straight down the hallway to the men's room.

This is the only chance I've got so I walk quietly inside her room. She doesn't notice me at first because she's too busy fiddling with her hair.

I clear my throat and she sees me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cato. Don't you remember?"

After I say my name her eyes become wide with fear. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Relax Katniss. I'm just here to see you." Okay now how should I start a decent conversation with her?

"Please don't hit me!" she suddenly blurts out and hugs her knees. Great job Finnick, now she thinks I like hitting people. When will this stupid amnesia wear off? At least her normal hatred is better than her current fear towards me. And.. it's not like I have ever hit her.

"I don't hit people for no reason." I state with a calm face. The only people I have ever hit is the people who annoy the shit out of me and the people who hit me without a reason.

"What do you want?"

"I said to see you." I walk over to her bed and take her hand. She won't remember this tomorrow so I better enjoy it while I can.

"B-But you're the one that h-hurt me." She stammers.

I growl at her. "No."

She snatches her hand back and curls up into a ball. "You hurt me."

I become angry at her. "Not on purpose."

"You still hurted me."

"I didn't mean to."

"You were going to hit Finnick. Finnick told me so."

"I had a reason."

"And the reason is?"

"He was abusing you." I try to lie.

"No he wasn't."

"Yes he was."

"Liar! He's a nice guy. He never hurted me! You did!"

"I didn't mean too!" I yell harshly and punch the bed, causing it to jump.

Katniss yelps and curls deeper into a ball. "Finnick." she weeps.

My eyes soften when I see her form. When will I learn to control my temper? "I'm sorry Kat-" I'm interrupted by Finnick who just came in without me noticing. He holds a glass of water in his hand.

"You are not allowed here!" He shouts and Katniss's bottom lip trembles. He see's this and walks over to her to stroke her hand. "Sorry." he murmmers to her.

He turns his attention back to me. "Get. Out."

"Can I at least talk to her for a bit?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You've done enough damage to her! Just leave!" he spats.

Fine...I will leave.

But I will not give up.

* * *

FUN!-This limeric is for fun!

Katniss's poem called Birds.

-(o.o)-

Today I go hunting

Hunting for birds

Today the birds look stunting

Their chirps can be heard

Dazzling thick fur

With a long matching beak

I'm not really sure

If food is what they seek

Nevermind it doesn't matter

It's so sad

I don't have to climb a ladder

Am I becoming bad?

Because I like hunting birds!

* * *

**Yeah that poem was weird...yes I know. I wrote it out of boredness :D Anyways...I gave you another chapter! Review! If you do...you'll get a Cato bobblehead! If ****not then I will have Buttercup sleep with you...;D**

**Oh and I found a new favorite sport to watch. Syncronized swimming! c; To bad the 2012 London Olympics is over tomorrow...so watch while I can right?**

***Cheers for 2012's Olympics.*! I'm so glad it was in a gorgeous place as London don't you?**

**-Hates Goodbyes ;(**


	6. A Desperate Glimmer

**Jumping Fish! Thank you to all who reviewed! ^^**

* * *

**One Super Important Question!**

**You see, alot of people like the Katnick couple...**

**I was wondering if you prefer that...**

**Over the Kato pairing...**

**This story was intended to be a Kato fic but...**

**Should I keep it that way?**

**Or change the pairing?**

**TELL ME because the story will change.**

* * *

**Fun. Fact.**

**Buttercup was engaged before he met Prim.**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own the HG!**

**This chapter is super short!**

**Chapter 6- A desperate Glimmer**

**FILLER CHAPTER!**

**If you have not please read the A/N**

* * *

She had looked everywhere but he was nowhere in sight. She had searched his house (yes, she knew how to pick a lock) and all his favorite clubs but he was just not there. Was he on vacation? Yes. Yes. He must be, Glimmer thought.

But she just could not believe that. He must be still in town, maybe trying to hide from her and her evil schemes. Glimmer is a very possessive girl when it comes to boys. Like if you lay a finger on her man, well, let's just say you won't be going bruised-free after that. Once she had dated a guy named Marvel Satchel. He had brown hair, hazel eyes and a lanky form with a cocky personality. Marvel wasn't exactly Glimmer's dream boy but he was good enough to make Cato jealous. But Marvel didn't know he was being used by his true love.

Okay let's see from the beginning...(flashback)

Glimmer was clad in pink, roaming the hallways with her possee of wannabes. She was in search of a certain boy who she called Cato. Finally having sight of him near the boy's bathroom, she skipped happily towards his back.

"Hey Cato." she purred

Apparently, he was talking to no other than Katniss Everdeen. She despised Katniss because she had natural beauty while she was artifically beautiful. Glimmer had heard the rumors in the boys bathroom of how 'hot' the girl Katniss was. It had made her furious that day that they weren't talking about her but Katniss.

Both girls sent hateful glares towards each other. Cato, the one who noticed this exchange, stepped in between them.

"What do you want Glimmer?" He asked, clearly annoyed by her presence.

"Oh. I was just wondering if ya wanted to come to my place tonight? We could have alot of fun." She bit her lip and batted her long thick eyelashes seducively at him. She also placed her index finger on his sculpted chest and it began trailing downwards towards his belt buckle.

He took a step backwards. "No thank you." He took Katniss's hand and they headed off to their next class, leaving a fuming Glimmer flouncing back to her friends with smoke coming out of her ears and nose.

She had just been rejected. Her! The most beautiful and most popular girl in school! He will regret it later. He will, Glimmer schemed in her mind. Now all she needed was a handsome guy...

"Him." She whispered as a laughing Marvel strutted by with a group of giggling girls trailing behind him.

She crossed her arms and walked towards him. She gestured for the girls to leave with her chin. They gave a 'humph' and lifted their chins whilst walking away.

"Marvel."

"Glim."

"Be my boyfriend." His seems taken aback by her offer and his smirk falls for a second before it quickly returns to accept her offer.

"I knew you'd come around."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had found out Cato's plans for tonight. His plans are to take Katniss out to a club called 'Capitol Clams' and Glimmer just so happens to take Marvel out on a date there too.

Being the slut she is she is dressed in a tight hot pink dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, showing alot of cleavage and the fabric was practically slipping off her breasts. It was also short and ended an inch above her arse.

They walked throught the entrance of the club, arm in arm. When they enter, Glimmer immediately scans the room for Cato. She spots him at the bar next to Katniss, dressed casually in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. They are chit chatting about who knows what while he holds a glass in his hand.

"Cato? Is that you?" she asks as they come close to them. She tries to act surprised by placing a hand over her heart.

His head turns to her and his eyes take in her form. She sees distaste and disgust in his eyes.

"Isn't such a coincidence?" she giggles while twirling a lock of her blond hair.

"Sure."

"We'll me and Marv are gonna join the dance floor. Care to join us?"

"Nah."

She gets fustrated and drags Marvel to the center of the room. She dances like a stripper while Marvel has his hands all over her.

Glimmer glances out of the corner of her eye and she sees that Cato wasn't even looking at her! He was too busy massaging Everdeen's tongue with his own. She scowls madly and Marvel questions her.

"Nothing! I just need to go to the bathroom." she snaps and stomps off to the bathroom sink.

She has tried everything, everything to try and get Cato. But he has always rejected her. Becuase of one person. One person named Katniss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Brake up with Catlick." She suddenly countered him one day.

He narrows his eyes. "What are you saying Glimmer?"

She deviously smiles. "You and Katniss are a done couple."

Cato scoffs and takes an intimidating step foward. "No. I will not. So go back to your frilly friends you prissy little barbie."

"Do it." Glimmer demands fiercly.

She glares at him from under her eyelashes as he laughs humorlessly, "Or what." he spats.

"Or I'll hurt the ones you love. Simple." she replies in a bored tone while studying her manicured fingernails.

"Don't bluff."

"I may look be an airhead but I don't bluff."

Cato still doesn't take it seriously so he replies a "Whatever." He rolls his eyes and starts to walk away from her. Even though there's a chance she's bluffing, he still nervously thinks about the possibilities.

And the next day, he found his brother in the hospitol...

She wasn't bluffing.

::

He visits her after visiting his brother.

"So you've seen." she laughs. The cat on her lap purrs as she strokes it.

"Don't hurt them."

"Told you I wasn't bluffing."

"I'm still not agreeing though." Her cat hisses at him and he scowls at the little pest.

"But you will agree Cato, once you see Katniss in the hospitol like your weak little brother."

"NO!"

Glimmer points to her cat. "This," The cat blinks. "Is Katniss, the cat." Glimmer lifts it from her lap and throws it to the wall with full force. It's not that rough because she's a weak girl but it's enough to prove her point.

And he breaks.

* * *

**TAHDAH. Short but gets to the point...**

**Review your thoughts!**


	7. Secretly admiring her

**It has been decided! The pairing will remain the same. The first part will be Katnick and then it will get into Kato later. c; Sorry for the ones who wanted to keep it Katniss/Finnick. At least you'll still have a few more chapters of them! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! See? Reviews are helpful and awesome. I'm currently in writer's block so this chapter will be in Finnick's high school years, secretly having a crush on Katniss.**

* * *

**Fun. Fact.**

**Haymitch is secretly gay...**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Secretly admiring her**

**Finnick-High'School-Crush on Katniss**

* * *

He was sitting at the same table as them, Cato and Katniss. The couple across from him were talking and laughing at each other's jokes while Finnick just sat there, stealing a few glances once in a while. Was it wrong for him to be jealous at Cato? Cato had it all, the girls, the popularity, the swagger and now Katniss Everdeen.

It was the same thing everyday. Finnick was Cato's best friend so they hang put alot but everytime he goes to Cato's house, Katniss was always there and it made it that much harder not to be nervous. Over the time he had developed a crush on her. Everyday he would look at her out of the corner of his eyes. He would watch her walk home, despite risking being called a stalker. He just couldn't help himself. She was just so beautiful and every boy in the school agreed. She even made the girls like Glimmer jealous.

Can't you see her fire? She doesn't let anyone get to her and she doesn't let anyone treat her like dirt. She speaks with a cold attitude to anyone who isn't her friend and she doesn't play by the rules. Her personality is highly desirable to every boy because they think she is a tough cookie and you know how people like a challenge. But everytime they try to talk to her she always waves them off with a simple intimidating glare or scowl. It affects everyone but him.

During that same time period of his developing crush, Cato chooses to brake up with her and Finnick and her other friends had to step in to comfort her. Cato was no longer Finnick's best friend that day because he hurt Katniss. He hurt her bad after years of pretending to like her. That was not the Cato he knew.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_It was the day of the the spring play in the 12th grade. Years after Cato has dumped her. They were doing a musical for something called the Hunger Games. It's about a group of teens ages 12-18 fighting to their death on live television. The story is in Jennifer's point of view, the main character who in the story volunteers for her little sister Willow so that she won't have to die in the arena._

_Katniss had gotten the lucky part of Jennifer. Throughout the play, she was such an amazing actress, it was as if the whole thing was true. During some parts she sang a couple of lyrics from songs such as the Hanging Tree or the Valley Song._

_Finnick's favorite part was when Katniss was singing to Rue who was playing the part of Amanda, the girl from District 11. She was singing Safe and Sound to Amanda while she died from the injury done to her abdomen._

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

_Soon after she finished singing, she had Finnick mesmerized by her angelic voice. He was a goner, he was in love with Katniss Everdeen. It's not everyday he falls in love for a girl he barely knows._

_And also, Cato is an idiot for ever letting Katniss go._

_But no matter._

_Because she will be his._

_Katniss Everdeen will be his._

* * *

**SHORT! And yes...Finnick fell in love when she sang...just like Peeta! Don't worry remember this is a Kato fic! Sorry for these stupid chapters.. I'm in writer's block! Sorry I rushed...so my spelling and grammer may be off.**

**-Love Finnick**


	8. Dates and Confrontation

**Hiya! So..alot of people are sad because the Katniss/Finnick pairing is temporary...but if it makes you feel better...I'm thinking of starting a Katnick fic! Eh? Eh? Thank you for reviewing your thoughts, it helps alot on how the story goes! ^.^**

* * *

**NEW! - Figure this out and you get something very major thing that will happen in future chapters spoiled to you.**

**One day the wizard decided to take a bath. He walked all the way up**** his tower where his bathroom is. His bathroom had stone walls and a roof. No windows. When he stepped into the bathtub, he turned on the faucet and let the water flow. But then when he went to turn it off, it broke and the water continued to spew out. He wrapped a towel around himself and ran to the door, but he accidentally woke up the cat that slept in the bathroom. The cat ran ahead of him and the door closed behind the cat. The wizard tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. How will he get out now? Or will he let the overflowing water drown him? WITHOUT USING MAGIC**

**Figure it out and I will spoil something very big!**

_**Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8- Dates and Confrontation**

**Katniss POV**

**Enjoy this medium lengh chapter...**

* * *

It has been two days since I was released from the hospitol, meaning I missed at least a day of classes. But it's okay since I was excused by the doctor. My injuries have fully healed and he says my amnesia hasn't really wore off yet. I'm still a bit fuzzy on memories like I can't remember what I got for my 15th birthday and what my mother's maiden name is. My friends are helping remember though by telling me to repeat a short summary of my life whenever I feel like forgeting.

So..

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am eighteen years old, turning nineteen on May 8. I attend Capitol University in California and I am from Savannah, Georgia.

Today Finnick is taking me somewhere. He won't tell me where though, just that I will love it. I sigh and put on my strapless yellow sundress that ends inches above my knees. Yellow isn't really my color but it fits with today's weather, sunny. I slip on some leather sandals since it's so hot and make my way towards the apple tree where Finnick told me to meet him at.

I lean against the rough trunk and daydream about the oceans near my home in Savannah. I don't even notice Finnick's breath on my ear when he puts his mouth there.

"Wassup Kitty Kat?"

I twist around. "Hey Finn."

Hey takes my hand with a mischieveous smile and leads me to a place behind the fence that surrounds the whole University.

"Are we allowed to be off campus?" I ask

"Yeah and by the way can you walk any faster?" He smirks at the way I'm struggling to keep up with his pace. I almost fell on my face by some twigs if it weren't for his hand.

"I can in fact if you weren't dragging me." I cross my arms over my chest like a five year old and lift my chin.

"Fine but we're almost there." He leads me deeper into the woods and I become more confused.

"What are we doing in the woods? I know the scenery's beautiful but what exactly is the point? Not that I'm complaining-"

He chuckles at me, "If you think these trees are beautiful you should check out this." He says and then pushes some bushes apart to reveal a gorgeous meadow filled with colorful flowers and plants with a perfect streak of sunlight seeping through the tree canopy. And what sits in the middle of it all is a red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket on top. Right next to it is a glistening, flowing waterfall. It's all so beautiful.

I'm speechless at first but then I finally snap out of my daze, "Oh my god Finn!"

"You like it?"

"I love it!" I pounce on him with happiness and wrap my arms tight around his neck.

He laughs at me again, "I knew you would. Sit. Sit."

I do as he says and sit indian style on the blanket, regardless that I'm wearing a dress. Finnick doesn't seem to care either.

He has packed all my favorite food, cheese buns, lamb stew, brownies, chocolate dipped strawberries, chocolate chip muffins and orange juice.

"Oooh."

He takes a strawberry and dips in a pot of chocolate. He puts it near my mouth and slightly tilts his head to the side.

I bite it out of his hand and after I swallow it, I slowly lick the rest of the chocolate off his fingers and still keeping my eyes on him just for fun. He smiles out of amusement. "Was my fingers more delicious than the strawberries?" His head stays tilted and his smile turns into a smirk.

"Yes." I answer casually, "It tastes like sugar for some reason. I wonder why?" I tap my finger on my chin and narrow my eyes suspiciously at him.

He throws his hands up in surrender, "You got me. I brought sugar cubes. Don't kill me." He squeaks and buries his head into his hands. I accidentally let out a giggle at his playfulness, "I won't kill you...for now."

His finger move apart a bit to reveal his eyes. "Really?"

"Really." I punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"You know for a girl you can be scary sometimes.."

"I've heard..."

"But you don't scare me." He grins like a proud kid who just got the highest IQ score.

"You're action just five seconds ago really proved alot..." I purse my lips to keep another stupid giggle from bursting out of my mouth. I must be turning red.

He pouts and then his frown turns upside down. "Hey! Let's watch the waterfall!"

I shrug, "Sure. I'm finished eating anyways."

We both walk to the waterfall and just stand there watching it...

"It's so beautiful."

"Yup." He says popping the 'p'

"You know what else is beautiful?" He walks over to me and buries his head in my loose hair while wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him from behind.

I roll my eyes at him. "That's cheesy. I know you're going to say me."

"Aw you figured me out. You get a prize!"

"What prize?" I say slowly and suspiciously.

"This." I'm confused at first but then he pushes me towards the water. I try to maintain my balance but he pushes me again and I fall in.

"Finnick!" I scream.

"Sorry! I tripped on a sugar cube!" He places a hand over his mouth and looks at me with utter fake shock before he dives into the water with me.

He resurfaces right in front of me with a seductive smile on his face. He wiggles his eyebrows and says, "You wanna have fun?" and then he looks at my chest?...

My eyebrows are raised in confusion. "What are you looking at?" I ask before my eyes reluctantly look down. I see what he was looking at and I immediately cover my chest in an attempt to be modest even though he already saw me. My dress must of slipped off when he pushed me into the water and also, I forgot to wear a bra this morning.

Finnick throws his head back and starts to guffaw loudly. "K-Kat, I already saw you." He says between laughs and that's when I realize that he's shirtless. I blush and put my head down onto my chest.

"Please go get my dress..." I murmur awkwardly while still blushing.

He swims out to the waterfall to retrieve my dress and hands it to me when he come back. "Turn around."

He gives me a toothy grin and obeys. When we're back to back he says, "You know, I was right about you having a nice body. I wish I was at that club! Johanna should have texted me. That bitch." He chuckles and I turn around to slap him upside the head.

"Heheh." He rubs the back of his head. "No need to get feisty. It was a complement."

I roll my eyes and proceed to put my dress over my raised arms but something pokes me in the side and causes me to jump.

"Finnick!"

"Erm finger spasms." he replies

When my dress is over my arms it falls down and flows out on top of the water. I swim to the shore and crawl out along with Finnick.

"Wasn't that fun?" he asks. I respond to his question by sticking out my tongue. "Sure."

"OH MY GOD!"

I look up at him surprised by his sudden outburst. He has his palms on either side of his head and he paces the forest floor.

"What is it Finnick?"

"I think my cake is burning."

"C-Cake?" I try not to laugh. I never knew he baked, I thought that was Peeta's thing. Teheh now we have two baker boys.

"Yes. Peeta made me take cooking out of all things available at this university and now I burnt my cake back in the kitchen." He face palms himself and it is so adorable. I remember Cato used to do that.. It's one of my memories that isn't fuzzy. What am I doing? I shake Cato from my thoughts.

I smile ear to ear and it's so wide I think my face will split in half. "Lets get back then." I walk past him but he grabs my arm.

"Wait."

"Oh yeah we forgot the picnic basket!" I say

"No! I wanted to ask you something."

I cross my arms over my chest and furrow my eyebrows. "No I do not know how to revive a burnt cake when we get back."

He rolls his eyes at me "No. I wanted to ask you if you'd uh," He rubs the back of his neck "be my girlfriend?"

I arch an eyebrow at him and look at him in a questioning way, "So after all that kissing and this date, you thought we were just friends?"

"OH! I just wanted to make sure." He smiles widely like me and places his arm around my waist and taps my nose.

"Kay." and I practically skip back to campus, which is very weird of me. Maybe I'm just happy.

We separate after I'm right in front of my dorm so he can go attend to his cake. My hand is on the golden knob and right when I'm about to open the door a voice stops me.

"Had a nice evening?" his voice drips with bitterness.

I turn around to face him. "Yes." I say monotone "What do you want?"

He pulls me into my room with a tight grip on my forearm. I rip it out of his hold and bark at him. "What do you want now?"

"I'll just skip to the point. Please forgive me."

I'm confused. Forgive him for doing what?

"Forgive you for..."

"You know. For hurting you."

"Hurting me physically?"

"And mentally. I'm sorry I ment to hit Finnick, you weren't supposed to jump in front for him."

"Fine I forgive you on that but don't touch Finnick again. And what do you mean Cato? How did you hurt me mentally?" Fucking stupid amnesia. I know I hate Cato but I don't remember why, only that he caused my anmesia and pain.

He lets out a long breath and puffs his cheeks before he continues, "In the 11th grade."

"What happened in the 11th grade? I don't remember because you made me lose some of my memories after you knocked me out cold." I frown and try to dig deep into my brain for any bad memories of the 11th grade, but I don't remember.

"You don't remember?"

"No..."

"Do you know Glimmer?"

I fidget slightly at her name. I know I hate her too, but I don't know why either.

"No. I don't know her but I think I hate her."

Suddenly a mischievous smile creeps up onto his face.

"You don't remember us either?"

"Well, I remember that we were best of friends since the 7th grade."

"Yes and you know what else you forgot?"

My confusion must show on my face because he continues,

"We were girlfriend and boyfriend before you lost your memories and you cheated on me with Finnick." I sense dishonesty behind his voice but for some reason I believe him.

* * *

**Oh no Katniss, stupid memory lost. What will Katniss do next? What about Finnick? Cato claims that they are girlfriend and boyfriend and Katniss believes him! Wow. He is such a great actor.**

**CLIFFY!**

**-With Love.**

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! (:**


	9. Stronger

**OKAY! That riddle in the last chapter is over...The answer was pull the plug or drain...For people who got it right, PM me. ^^ Remember this is a Kato fanfic!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games! That is Suzanne Collins. c;**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Stronger**

**Katniss POV**

* * *

**I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

**Oooh we called it off again last night**

**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Like, ever...**

**We are never getting back together -Taylor Swift **

* * *

My eyes widen in shock. W-We were t-together?" I stammer. This can't be true, if I was still with Cato then Finnick wouldn't ask me out. Or did Finnick know this and he asked me anyways? Erg, I'm seriously confused.

"Yeah, until you cheated on me." he scowls at me while I look at him through my eyelashes feeling ashamed and guilty even though there's a chance he's lying to me.

"I-I didn't know. I lost some of my memories because of YOU. How was I supposed to know? Did Finnick know?" I raise my voice at him. Is he really serious? I lost my memories because of him and now he's accusing me of cheating on him when I DIDN'T KNOW. It really urges me when people say something without having the back story to it.

He scoffs, "How do you know that Finnick isn't just taking advantage of your current state?" I gape at him after I realize that could be true and possible.

I shake my head. "He wouldn't do that." I knew Finnick for two years and he wouldn't do that.

He rolls his eyes at me and it causes me to become frustrated. "It's true!" I say again.

"Do you know everything about Finnick? Huh? Huh? I didn't think so." He crosses his arms and looks out into the horizon outside the window, refusing to look at me as if I could read his face if he does.

"Bu-"

He doesn't let me finish, "Whatever. We are over." He's still not looking at me. After a few seconds he heads for the door but I stop him by grabbing his wrists.

"Wait!" He turns around to look at me with an impassive face. "I-I don't really know if we are dating or not but don't break up with me until I know the truth. You might be lying to me." I purse my lips and wait for his answer.

He sighs and scrunches up his nose, "Okay but you better break up with Finnick."

"I said, I don't know if you are lying or not but I will speak to him."

He clenches his jaw and replies, "He'll lie to you."

"Well see." I release his wrists and take a step back. He takes one last glance at me and stomps out the room with his fists balled tightly white. He's obviously enraged at me.

I bite my bottle lip and tap my right foot anxiously. It doesn't make sense. Finnick or my friends never mentioned that I was romantically involved with Cato. Was Finnick really trying to take advantage of me?

Suddenly the door bursts open. "Ha! I know right? That place was full of sluts." It was Clove's voice with Johanna and Gale. She notices me thinking intensly and asks, "What are you thinking about Katniss?..."

"Oh! Um..." I panic. "I'm thinking about...what courses to take!" I lie but they don't buy it.

Gale shakes his head. "I can see right through you Catnip. You're lying."

I jump onto my bed and hug my knees, digging my nails into my skin. "It's complicated."

"What's so complicated Brainless that you can't tell us?" Johanna questions while she plops down on the bed next to me.

I huff and answer her, "Well...it involves Cato."

Right after I say Cato's name Gale's face inherits a scowl. "That ass! What did he do?" He pushes me for answers but I just wave him off. Sometimes it can be very annoying when he becomes too over protective.

"Nothing. He just told me something that really threw me off."

"What did he say?" he continues to ask.

"He said..." I trail off.

"We don't have all day Katniss." Clove begins to fidget and becomes impatient.

"Okay well he said something about me and him dating..." I say

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Um yeah. You guys used to date but he cheated on you...remember?"

We USED to date? And.."He did what now?"

"Um are you okay Kat?" Clove asks

"What did he do?"

"You don't remember? He cheated on you with Glimmer. Called you a loser." Johanna answers. Glimmer? Called me a loser?

"If I was such a loser than why did he go out with me?" I become frustrated with every said is the opposite of what Cato said.

"He said you, he said...you were part of his charity work." Gale answers, concerened.

My breathing quickens and I see red. "He just told me we were still dating! That fucking bastard!" I yell and throw the vase on my bedside table towards the opposite wall. They all flinch and Clove is the one who speaks first. "Katniss, I think he's taking advantage of you."

My scowl deepens. "He said the same thing about Finnick."

"Well he's lying! Finnick really does care for you. He wouldn't do that." Johanna huffs.

Suddenly unable to control myself, I run towards the wall but my foot gets caught in a pile of wires so I trip and my head hits the wall. They all rush towards me and ask if I'm okay.

Ugh. My head really hurts.

I sit upright and rub my head. "Ow." I stare at the wall and I see a girl with chestnut hair and grey eyes. She's standing in front of two blonde people, a girl and a boy. The boy says stuff like, "desperate," "loser," "charity," "get out of my face." The girl bursts out crying and a group of two girls and two boys come to comfort her.

T-That girl is m-me. The blonde boy is C-Cato. The blonde girl is Glimmer.

The memories come flooding back to me. Every single moment I forgot is now remembered. Every good and bad memory of the 11th grade caused by Cato and now the lies are realized.

"That motherfuc-"

"Are you okay?" Gale asks

"Yeah you've been staring at that wall for a while..." Johanna says

"I remember everything." I say before I rush out the door to find Cato. I can speak to Finnick later. He's in his room and it's opened a crack. Right when I'm about to enter I spot Finnick inside. I wonder what they're talking about. I bite my lip and decide whether or not I should eavesdrop on them. They might be talking about me so I put my ear against the door.

* * *

"Why would you lie to her?" Finnick yells so loud the door vibrates.

"What do you mean?" Cato asks innocently with a smirk.

"I heard your whole coversation in her room. You lied to her." Finnick jabs Cato's chest with his finger.

"You have got to be more clear. Lie to her about what?" He crosses his arms over his chest and brushes Finnick's finger off. Clearly Cato knew what he was talking about but refused to admit it and deep inside, Cato is feeling mad at himself for being conceited and lying to Katniss and he felt even worst when she bought his lies. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he was just desperate to have her again but it wasn't possible because she currently belongs to thee Finnick Odair which caused him to lie to Katniss about Finnick.

"You and her are not dating." Finnick hisses through clenched teeth.

Cato scoffs at him, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Outside Katniss pinches herself to prevent herself from barging in there to mess up Cato's stupid face.

Finnick grabs him by the shirt and they meet nose to nose, "She's with me and you know that! She will never be with a dirty ass like you ever again so give up! Why don't you get that it's never going to happen?" Finnick sneers and his left eye twitches with aggravation, tired and annoyed that he has to talk to Cato about this subject again.

"No." Cato replies dryly before his face transforms from a calm, bored and amused face to a dark glare and a flaring nose. He pushes Finnick's hand off his shirt and punches him in the jaw before the other boy could block it and that is the moment when Katniss bursts through to stop a fight from happening again.

Finnick rubs his jaw and gives her a concerned glance. "Stop!" she yells and gives Cato her worst facial expression while he backs away and puts his hands up in surrender.

"Uh..." he says awkwardly before he glances at the door to try and make an escape but Katniss locks the door before he could dash towards it. She then approaches Cato with crossed arms and a stern look.

"You lied to me." her breathing hitches in her throat, "You lied to me." With each repeat of the sentence, she gets closer and closer to Cato who is backing away from her until he falls onto his bed while Finnick still stands in the corner of the room, nursing the red welt on his jaw.

"Look Katniss. I just want us to get back together and-" He starts but she has had enough, "No!" she screams.

"It's over. It's over! Do you understand? We are never getting back together!" Katniss shrieks venomously and he flinches at her angry mood.

"Wait Katniss I have to tell you the truth!" he stands up and grab her wrists just in case she walks away. She thrashes for a minute before he gives up.

"What?" she snaps harshly at him, hoping that he would release her but he seems unfazed.

"Look back in high school, I didn't really mean all those things," he says. Katniss and even Finnick rolls their eyes, obviously not believing him. You can't blame them because Cato has told enough lies, this could be another one of them.

"Or course you didn't." Katniss says, her voice dripping with sarcasm on every word.

"I didn't alright? Glimmer threatened me!" He tried to defend himself but she kept on putting words in his mouth.

"It didn't seem like it was fake. You sounded all genuine! And threatened to do what? Scratch your car? I can't believe you even listened to her!" Her face was flushed red and she was out of breath from yelling at him.

"No she-"

"No Cato. I have had enough." she pauses for a second before continuing with a pained expression. "You know, the day you left was just the matter of my beginning. You thought I would be heart broken and weep everyday. But no, you only made me stronger and we are never getting back together. I'm sorry but never, ever." She fiercely snatches her wrists away from him and turns away to avoid looking at his face and continues, "Come on Finnick."

With that Katniss walks out the door with Finnick trailing behind her. While walking back to her and Johanna's room, a tear streaks down her face and she furiously wipes it away but they just keep coming.

* * *

**Heheheh. That thing Katniss just said might have been from the song stronger. ;D Oh and that song above by T.S. is my new favorite. ^^**

**Review!**

**-With Love...**


	10. Blindfolded : Part 1

**Hey I'm back and super annoyed. Sorry to say so. But thank you to my reviewers that were patient. (See bottom note after reading chapter.)**

** Keep in mind that this is a KATO FIC! Don't skip to conclusions.**

**Im gonna call everyone the bunch...**

**Btw: I have made another Cato/Katniss story. **

**Kato-Hearts of Fire**

**Consider reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. Just the ideaaaa.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Blindfolded Part 1.**

**Katniss POV**

**There is going to be a time skip.**

* * *

Ever since that night where I confronted him, he has been ignoring me. Not that I'm complaining, but I'm glad he has moved on from chasing me. I still hate him though because Glimmer threatened him to brake up with me and he chose his stupid car over me. I actually thought he loved me after years of relationships and I was stupid to do so.

The thought of thinking about it makes me furious. I angrily shove my clothes into my suitcase after I had ripped them from their hangers. Johanna is doing the same thing next to me, not that she's currently angry or anything, it's just the way she is all the time, rough. After my suitcase is filled I walk over to our shared bathroom and dump all my makeup and then dresses into my book bag I use as a carryon.

Me and the whole bunch had decided to take a break this summer and go to Disneyland in Orlando Florida. The whole bunch features me, Finnick, Peeta, Clove, Gale, Madge, Annie, Johanna and some guy Thresh that is friends with Peeta and Gale. We bought all 9 plane tickets a few weeks ago and our flight is today.

After we both finished packing we walk outside into the hallway where the others await. "Ready?" Finnick asks as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"We're waiting for Gale." I roll my eyes as he lays a kiss on my nose.

"What's taking him so long?" Madge says as she paces back and forth throughout the hallway. "He's going to make us late."

I wiggle myself out of Finnick's grasp and run over to knock on Gale's door. I hear foorsteps and someone answers the door. I stumble back a step in surprise.

"Is Gale done yet?" I ask Cato with a surprisingly strong and calm voice. He doesn't speak a word, only opens the door wider so I can see Gale digging through his drawers.

"Gale?"

He turns around when he hears me and his face falls.

"Katniss!" he sighs and puts a hand on his head before he continues, "I lost my ticket. I'm sorry I thought I left it right under my alarm clock but when I checked, it wasn't there. I'm not gonna be able to go, so you guys go. I'll just stay here with, him." He says, emphasizing him while pointing at Cato.

"Oh no Gale." Wait- "Wait! I remembered that Madge bought an extra plane ticket just in case anyone lost theirs!" I tell him happily, glad that we don't have to leave Gale behind after all.

"Yeah! Let's go then." Gale walks back to retrieve his suitcase and carryons and leaves me staring at Cato for a moment. He looks calm and not the bit angry.

I have to awkwardly advert my gaze but Gale saves me when he returns so we can walk back to the others. But before we leave Gale hisses at Cato, "Don't touch the stuff I left in my closet." Cato answers him with a door slam to the face.

"He sure likes me."

"He can be like that sometimes. Don't take it personally." I reassure him as we come near the bunch.

Gale rolls his eyes, "I'm not. I don't really care if he likes me or not."

As we get nearer, Finnick comes up to us. "Yay we can go now!" and then he starts to jump up and down like a girl. Johanna becomes annoyed and goes to stomp him on the feet so he would stop. It works because he stumbles onto the floor and clutches his foot. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." he repeats until we all walk away from him and he has to limp behind. "Help?" he pouts so sadly it reminds me of a puppy and puppies are so hard to resist.

I nod and he puts his arm around me and I put my arm under his. I don't think his foot is injured, I just think it's an excuse to put his arm around me because five minutes after I agreed to help him, he stopped limping and started to walk like a normal person.

"Oh look! You're not limping anymore!" I smile sweetly and remove his arm from my shoulders. I start skipping like Prim ahead of him and stop next to Madge. She's giving Gale the 'talk' about responsibility. We've all heard it before when we had lost a knife, lost our assignments or made a mess in our rooms. I try not to laugh at Gale's face during the whole speech. He's sweating and smiling nervously. 'Help me!' he mouths.

I grin and shake my head. He sighs in bitter annoyance.

"Gale you should have bought a secure safe to put that ticket in!"

"Do you know how expensive a ticket can be?"

"I'm not made of money!"

"Are you sure that's where you left it?"

"Did you remember to check three times?"

"Who leaves their ticket under an alarm clock?"

"Did you ask Cato if he saw it?"

"You better not lose this one!"

"If you lose it, I'll smack you silly!"

Madge continues to lecure Gale while he pretends to listen and nod every once in a while. She notices and says "Gale! Are you even listening?" The rest of us snicker since she's speaking so loud like a scolding mother.

I didn't even notice when Finnick caught up to my side.

"Katniss!" he hissed and then pouts, "I had a bad foot and you left me there."

"You seem to be walking fine now." I point out his two working feet.

"Oh."

I roll my eyes, "Oh." I mimic. "I'm not oblivious to everything."

He smirks and admits he was faking the whole foot injury. "Johanna's not that strong when it comes to her feet anyways."

Johanna's head snaps in our direction when she hears her name. "What's that Finnick? Do you want me to try again?" she smiles sweetly as he shakes his head and laughs nervously.

When we hand them our passport and plane tickets, we are allowed through the gate and into the tube that leads to the airplane. We are in first class since we had worked our butts off for these tickets and Gale just had the nerve to lose one. We walk to our assigned seats and put our carryons on top.

Finnick has a seat next to Thresh, Annie is next to Johanna, Gale is next to Peeta and Clove is next to Madge while I have a seat next to a total stranger.

The stranger wears a black hoodie with the hood hiding his head and eyes. I hesitantly slip into the comfy seat next to him.

"Hi." I say. Who knows, this might be a rapist or serial killer in hiding for all I know.

He turns his head cautiously towards me, as if scared the hood might fall off. "Hi." he returns in a deep voice.

I awkwardly laugh and scratch my jeans, "You must be my new seat mate."

He nods and his attention turns back to the window. Hum nice conversation.

I sigh and look at the medium sized tv in front of me. "What do you want to watch?" I ask him.

He shrugs and I chose the 'The Vow." Throughout the movie he watchs intensely to the romance, something I didn't expect from a quiet, weird guy.

Before the end of the movie, I unexpectedly drifted off and when I woke up it was time for lunch and my head was on the stranger's shoulder.

I blush and mutter a sorry. He just smiles longingly at me and his eyes show hunger. Either he'a hungry, or he's a total rapist. I shudder at the thought and scoot as far away from him as the arm rests allow.

"We have lamb stew or chicken soup." The flight attendant says.

"Lamb stew please." I tell her.

"Lamb stew." Stranger says quietly.

"Here you are."

""

Flight Landing

""

As soon as we land, I hop out of my seat to retrieve my luggage and dash right out the airplane door, glad that I don't have to sit next to that guy anymore. I stand right outside the doors and wait for the rest of my friends.

"Hey Katniss. Why'd you run out on us?" Clove asks once we're all together again.

"Mega creepy guy was sitting next to me."

"How creepy?" Peeta asks

"He wears a hoodie to cover his face, looked at me with hunger, which almost made me think he's a prostitute, doesn't speak more than 3 words in a sentence and likes romantic movies with that personality of his."

Annie grimaces, "Is that all?"

"He also ate without looking at me. It's weird because a regular person would have just ate with their food in front of them but noooo he ate sideways, never keeping his eyes off the clouds."

"Yeah that's kind of weird. Maybe he just has bad manners." Finnick suggests. Hum, something's very strange here. That guy's face almost looked like-

I mentally shake my head. He's back at the university doing whatever.

"Lets go to the hotel. I feel dizzy." Annie whines and then for dramatic effects, she stumbles around. "Pleaseeeeeeee."

Clove sighs, "I'll go check us in." she walks towards the front desk and later comes back with 2 mini cards.

Madge read my mind, "Two rooms?! It's supposed to be three!" she paces around the room again and her face lights up with an idea. "I got it! Boys in one room and girls in the other! There are 3 beds in one hotel room...so one of the boys and one of the girls will have their own bed. So start picking!" Madge exclaims happily.

"I get my own bed!" Clove says extremely fast and follows by a "Me too!" by Gale.

I groan ask Madge if she wants to share a bed because Johanna kicks in her sleep and Annie whimpers in hers. Madge accepts and starts to jump up an down in excitement.

After we unpack we all gather into the boy's room.

Finnick coughs, "Um girls, what are you doing here? Oh wait, are we sharing one full room?" he grins triumphantly but it soon turns into a frown when we tell them we're just here to play a game.

Finnick groans, "A game? Errr fine."

"Can we play hide and seek?" Annie hopefully suggests with a big grin.

Johanna rolls her eyes, "No Annie. That's for little kids."

Annie's eyes become wide and teary and her mouth shapes into a sad pout.

"Fine." We all finally agree. No one can resist the Annie pout.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Yeah, to be continued since all of you are very impatient I decided to cut the chapter in half. Sorry but I've been very busy lately. School has started and I have a bunch of assignments to complete. **

**My writing for this story isn't the best so I'll have to revise it later on. By revising I mean the whole 10 chapters. Plus this chapter was rushed so it was short.**

**I'll try to write Part 2 soon but please, please stop rushing. Everyone has gotten busy lately and you must be too. Think about the people who have to write these. It takes a while and you need inspiration. If you're gonna rush me at least say it nicely. **

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes in this stories and sorry for the bit OOC. Keep in mind that this is a Kato fic so don't jump to conclusions.**

**So for that has been said, **

**goodbye.**


End file.
